


siren

by cr5nus4turn



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, One Shot, Prince!Jaehyo, Prince!P.O, Royalty, Siren!Taeil, Sirens, Taepyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr5nus4turn/pseuds/cr5nus4turn
Summary: Siren!Taeil x Prince!P.OJihoon has always been more on the curious side. Unlike his brother Jaehyo - who learns new things just for the sake of knowledge - Jihoon wanted to explore and figure it out for himself because of curiosity.When Jaehyo would sit in the castle's library, Jihoon would be out in the garden, watching birds, studying their behavior, look for new flowers, new plants, watch the stars and ask his brother or their parents why, when, where things happened, what happened.What are stars made out of? Why do fairy tales exist? Will there be an end to the world? What are these new flowers he found in the garden that day? What are they used for? Many different questions which of course have been answered every time.But one day, Jihoon couldn't think of any other question."Who does this beautiful voice belong to?"And nobody else in the whole castle knew what he was talking about.





	siren

**Author's Note:**

> "His voice sounds like... Like satin feels. Soft and warm, i could listen to it all day. I wonder where it comes from - where the person comes from and why he sings so beautifully-"
> 
> "Jihoon I don't know what you are talking about, it has never been this quiet in a long time."

8 am, a waitress entered Jihoon's bedroom. She switched on the lights and spoke in a soft voice.

 

_"Excuse me, Pyo-"_

 

He wasn't there in his room. But it was no surprise. Since the last week, Jihoon had trouble falling asleep. He was thinking too much, his mind kept him awake every night.

The waitress wanted to clean up the room but to her surprise, everything was just as it had been the day before. She ran to the big window of the room and looked outside - and there he was.

Prince Jihoon, lying on the grass, arms crossed behind his head, eyes closed, a slight smile on his lips. He hasn't been in his room at all.

 

The waitress sighed and left the room, deciding not to bother him.

 

* * *

 

Jihoon was humming the song which had been stuck in his head for several days now. One day he just started hearing a voice, the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, and it was singing this beautiful song.

After some time, when Jihoon almost fell asleep, the tip of his nose started to feel a bit weird. He opened his eyes and his smile grew to a big grin when he saw the wings of a butterfly.

_"Hello little guy, what are you doing here?"_

He asked the insect with a kind, innocent tone. Sadly, that made the butterfly fly away, but Jihoon jumped up to follow the small animal.

 

In the meantime, Jaehyo was looking out of the big window into the garden. He was worried. He felt that something would happen to Jihoon if he didn't take care of him now, but he was clueless of what to do in this situation.

_"He is old enough, he can take care of himself."_

Jaehyo sighed and put a strand of hair behind his ear before turning back to his wardrobe.

 

Jihoon was still following the little butterfly, not realizing how far he was away from the castle at the moment. The song in his head - the voice - was getting louder and he heard it way more clearly than before. He stopped for a second.

He placed his hands over his ears and - the voice wasn't in his head. It was there. It was _really_ somewhere out there.

But where was he? He didn't know, and really didn't care. His priority was to find the owner of this beautiful, angel-like voice he had been looking for since he first started hearing it.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, after following the magical voice through the deep forest, he saw _him_.

It was a rather small human being, light blonde, maybe almost white hair in the moonlight. Was it that late already?

The man was sitting in front of a fountain, the water glistening from the moonlight, facing towards it and still singing with that beautiful voice. Jihoon started approaching him as slowly as possible.

The voice put him into a trance. Both of them were surrounded by a small swarm of fireflies and butterflies, on the ground and some branches of the trees surrounding the two of them were some bats, seemingly listening to the singer as well.

It sure was a beautiful scenery.

Jihoon hadn't noticed that the man was now facing him until he stopped singing.

_"Where have you been for so long? I've been looking for you since... I don't know... It feels like ages..."_

He told him while brushing over tha smaller male's soft skin on his neck. 

_"Jihoon, follow me."_

There it was again. That beautiful voice. He wasn't linging just now but it felt like he was.

Jihoon noticed how the smaller man's skin looked like porcelain. So fair, smooth without any imperfections.

He got pulled into the fountain with him.

_"Of course, Taeil."_

Was Jihoons reply. He didn't know why he suddenly knew the man's name. But he didn't have time to think about it.

The last thing he heard was Jaehyo's voice, a shout, the next second both Taeil and Jihoon were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Jaehyo was kneeling in front of the fountain, he saw how his brother and the siren fell into the fountain, the grass around it got wet from the splash of water.

 

_"I should've taken care of him."_


End file.
